Amigos
by Karu-suna
Summary: La vida de Kise se reduce a golpes y tropiezos (literalmente)...ahora sabe que estos tienen un significado oculto. No hay parejas,solo un montón de amigos haciendo lo que mejor saben...cuidar de los suyos :D
1. Chapter 1

Hooola! Antes ke nada debo decir ke es mi primer intento de Kuroko no Basuke, no tiene mucho ke la vi y simplemente estoy enamorada del anime y manga *o*, mi personaje favorito es Kuroko por su puesto pero no podía dejar pasar esta idea con Kise jejeje

Shiga! Eres la culpable de esto así ke va enteramente dedicado a ti XD gracias por actualizar tan seguido!

.

.

.

**Amigos.**

Siempre había sido una persona muy atrevida, no podía negarlo, sí, si tuviese que elegir una palabra sería esa.

La gente que lo conocía solía admirarlo, casi idolatrarlo, todo lo que hacía lo hacía bien, si se proponía aprender algo nuevo lo lograba y sin aparente esfuerzo, el mismo no podía explicarlo pero era como "ver", simplemente observar y pensar "yo puedo hacer eso", un tiempo la idea de que la gente le engañaba llegó a su mente, que las cosas eran así de fáciles pero el resto se quejaba falsamente como si el solo intentar algo fuera lo más difícil del mundo, seguramente a sus compañeros les daba pereza mover los dedos sobre las teclas de un piano (Kise solo hacía lo que su profesor decía) o quizás a sus compañeros de equipo no les interesaba tanto el soccer y solo pateaban el balón por patearlo (el solo veía la pelota, la portería y la golpeaba a donde él creía anotaría), el solo hacía lo que su razonamiento le indicaba; poco después entendió que no era así, las cosas eran sencillas solo para él.

Le resultaba divertido, esa atención que recibía, los halagos, las sonrisas no podían más que animarlo a seguir haciendo cualquier cosa que –en un inicio- le resultara un reto, pero para su desdicha cada una de esas actividades terminaban por aburrirlo por completo.

Tras años de entradas y salidas en distintos clubes y grupos terminó por desistir de todo intento por encontrar algo que le representara un reto real, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ganarse cierto descontento por parte de sus compañeros, después de todo ¿Quién no se molestaría con alguien que te lleva a la gloria solo para arrebatártela por resultarle aburrido?

Aunque no lo intentara sabía que ningún equipo deportivo, estudiantil, incluso de arte lo aceptaría en sus filas, el rumor –más realidad- de que abandonaba todo cuando el interés se volvía nulo era motivo suficiente para no arriesgarse y aunque en un inicio le pareció una medida incluso divertida e infantil por parte de cada líder no podía evitar sentir cierta discriminación hacia su persona, la mayoría de sus "amigos" se alejaron de él aunque la cantidad de chicas tras sus pasos por su trabajo de modelo no disminuyeron, en verdad no lo hacía por eso pero el trabajo le resultaba de lo más sencillo y entretenido sin mencionar la paga.

Por ello lo que ocurrió aquel día represento un parte aguas en su vida, un simple y certero golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo trastabillar, un par de risas a su espalda y al volverse ahí estaba él, Aomine le miraba sonriente con un tiente de pena por el golpe, lo escuchó disculparse y le vio tomar el balón girándose para volver trotando al gimnasio que mantenía sus puertas abiertas de par en par dejando ver el movimiento en su interior, dudó un poco, el baloncesto era algo que no había intentado, caminó lentamente aparentando indiferencia hasta situarse en la entrada del recinto y entonces lo vio, aquel "juego" en acción, los rebotes en la canasta, los zapatos deportivos rechinando en la duela, los cuerpos moviéndose con maestría, las ordenes y una que otra risa mezcladas en el aire, tenía que intentarlo.

No paso mucho para que –una vez más- se diera cuenta que podía hacerlo, pero esta vez era diferente, en verdad se esforzaba, por más que lo intentaba no lograba vencerlo, Aomine representaba su más grande reto y aunque cada tarde después de la práctica terminara completamente exhausto y fracasando eso solo lo alentaba más, por fin había algo que no podía superar.

Comenzó a conocer gente nueva, rivales dignos, compañeros que no solo estaba a su nivel sino que lo superaban cada uno a su modo, los observó, analizó y aun así no lograba descubrir ese "algo" que los hacía tan "grandes" así que una vez más desistió y dejó de lado la idea de encontrar una táctica para descubrir su poder solo se dejó llevar dando lo mejor de sí, después de todo solo así resultaba divertido.

El tiempo pasó y esos compañeros se volvieron sus nuevos amigos, personas con las que compartía ese gusto por el baloncesto, aquellos con los que podía competir justamente y conversar sobre cualquier tontería, aunque la mayoría de las veces sus comentarios lo llevaran a recibir algún golpe, vamos eran hombres!, el contacto físico rudo es una clara muestra de camaradería y no podía estar más feliz aun cuando notara que esos detalles iban más para su persona que para el resto, aunque Kuroko no se quedaba atrás.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva su vida estaba llena de golpes y tropiezos (literalmente hablando), al formar parte de la famosa Generación de los Milagros no había día que Aomine no pateara su trasero, o que Midorima "accidentalmente" le diera un balonazo en la cabeza alegando que no podía ver el aro, o que Atsushi le callera encima por tropezar con sus bolsas de dulces y ni que decir de las discretas metidas de pie de Akashi y el siempre común rechazo de Kuroko, más sutil pero igual de doloroso; la idea de estar sufriendo de Bullyng le parecía mucho muy palpable, pero hey! Él era optimista! Y todo eran juegos entre amigos.

Entonces ocurrieron muchas cosas, partidos, encuentros, entrevistas (por su trabajo como ídolo adolescente claro) y su nuevo grupo de dispersó pero ahí conoció a su nuevo compañero, su siempre amable, comprensivo y afectivo sempai Kasamatsu, el sarcasmo siempre es tan útil en estos casos.

El estar en su nueva escuela no representó abandonar su nueva pasión, el baloncesto era divertido donde lo jugara y ahora que el resto del equipo estaba en otros institutos solo abría la posibilidad de poder enfrentarlos una vez más y así había sido; no podía describir la emoción de volver a jugar con cada uno de ellos (aunque fuese en su contra), el primer encuentro con Kuroko lo ilusionó enormemente al descubrir que no solo el sentía dicha emoción sino que el sentimiento era correspondido y al toparse con la nueva luz de su compañero, aquel sujeto alto y pelirrojo no pudo más que pensar que las cosas se pondrían realmente interesantes.

Una vez más el tiempo hizo de las suyas y la temporada de partidos le permitió comprobar lo que pensaba, todos habían mejorado y aunque haber perdido contra ellos había sido un duro golpe el apoyo de su nuevo equipo y el saber que aun dentro de la competencia aun había ese sentir de familiaridad y confianza entre ellos lo mantenía a la espera de lo que se avecinara.

Era un buen momento, se había reencontrado con su antigua equipo y tenía una muy buena relación con el nuevo, se sentía apreciado por sus compañeros y el trabajo y le escuela no iban nada mal, pero para no salir de la rutina su vida nunca era tan fácil como el esperaba; pensó que quizás debió obedeces a su sempai cuando le dijo que no se quedara tan tarde practicando y quizás debió tomar el camino corto en lugar de andar por callejones oscuros con la idea de caminar un poco para pensar, quizás debió contestar la llamada de Momoi que estaba seguro era para invitarlo a comer con el resto que estaba enterado reuniría tan solo por el placer de molestarlos, quizás debió mirar atrás.

Sabía que tenía enemigos, principalmente jugadores que venció orgullosamente antes de la temporada de juegos (no había tenido la mejor actitud deportiva en aquel entonces, orgulloso y prepotente como todos los miembros de la dichosa generación) y no era la primera vez que recibía amenazas por eso mismo no desvió sus pasos ni huyó cuando aquel grupo de 10 sujetos lo rodearon con bates y puños levantados, sintió miedo era obvio que no podría contra todos pero no se dejaría amedrentar y cobijándose en la idea de "imitar" sus movimientos, pensando que su habilidad le daría ventaja espero el primer golpe.

No recordaba mucho, apenas se vio por delante de ellos jadeante y sonriente confiado de que la pequeña posibilidad de vencer se hacía cada vez más palpable un certero golpe que hizo rebotar su cabeza contra el concreto lo dejó en blanco, escuchó risas y sintió algunas patadas en su cuerpo herido, después gritos y sirenas y tras sus parpados cerrados la tintineante luz de lo que imaginó era una ambulancia.

…

Sus ojos ardían mostrándole cientos de manchitas de colores apenas intento abrirlos, un suspiro cansado salió de entre sus labios pidiendo tregua al dolor que parecía volver apenas su cuerpo cayó en cuenta de que la consciencia volvía, una corriente fría pareció colarse en donde quiera que se encontrara erizando por completo los vellos de su brazo descubierto y su visión por fin le dejó enfocar aunque fuese un punto muerto en la inmensidad del espacio.

Vio las paredes blancas, el plafón del mismo color texturizado con pequeños agujeros que a lo lejos le hacían ver como una enorme mancha grisácea, una ligera cortinilla a su lado se mecía dejándole ver una cama desocupada, al otro lado la ventana semi abierta permitía el paso de los ligeros rayos de sol tardío y un constante _"bip bip"_ a su lado le hacía confirmar el hecho de encontrarse en una habitación de hospital.

Su cansada mirada se paseó por su cuerpo intentando descubrir su estado, la cama estaba a medio levantar permitiéndole estar casi sentado mientras su pierna izquierda se levantaba atada por una especie de cabestrillo colgando del techo, su brazo derecho descansaba sobre una gran almohada a su lado, inmóvil, cubierto por un blanco yeso, una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, estaba realmente jodido, estuvo por soltarse a reír pero el dolor en su pecho y rostro fue suficiente para frenarlo, paso su mano libre sobre sus costillas notando el vendaje que rodeaba su torso tras la tela de la incómoda bata médica y gruñó notando el hinchazón en su ojo, no podría abrirlo en algunos días.

No podía esperar menos, era poco si pensaba en todos los golpes que sintió en ese momento, echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la acojinada superficie; realmente se sentía mal, ahora no podría jugar hasta que se recuperara , seguramente Kasamatsu le regañaría por haber sido tan estúpidamente descuidado, Kagami y Kuroko se molestarían por no poder practicar con él tras haber acordado algunos encuentros amistosos con el equipo, Aomine seguro lo golpearía por dejarse golpear (aunque no tuviese sentido y solo lo dañara mas), Akashi….cielos le esperaba una buena con él, no quería ni pensarlo, quizás Midorima lo llenaría de objetos de la suerte igualmente regañándolo por no haberse protegido antes con ellos y Atsushi…bueno si lo llegaba a ver seguro le quitaba su gelatina con apariencia de moco que seguramente le darían mientras estaba en aquella clínica, gritos, regaños y golpes eso era lo que le esperaba.

El sonido de estrepitosas pisadas y murmullos mal disimulados se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, giró su atención curioso de semejante escandalo cuando esta se abrió de golpe con tal estruendo que saltó en su sitio, al instante y a pasos apresurados vio irrumpir en su cuarto a ciertos conocidos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa lo más que sus adoloridas e hinchadas facciones se lo permitieron, eran muchos, tantos que al instante entendió se habían colado sin permiso, estaba por decir algo, cualquier cosa pero sus cuerdas bucales perecieron no estar de su lado y en lugar de palabras un pequeño acceso de tos lo atacó.

Escuchó las voces apresuradas de sus acompañantes y aunque el carraspeo le hizo arrugar la mirada por el esfuerzo vio un par de sombras acercarse a él.

-Kuroko sirve un poco de agua en un vaso- escuchó la voz de Akashi al tiempo que sentía palmeaban su espalda.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre poner tan alto esto? ¿Qué clase de servicio da este hospital?- esta vez la voz molesta de Kasamatsu llegó a sus oídos mientras veía borrosamente su pierna herida descender hasta reposar en el colchón, un gran alivió llegó a su extremidad.

A los pocos segundos el frio cristal se posó en sus labios y con algo de esfuerzo bebió un poco del líquido para aclarar su garganta, un profundo suspiro salió desde el fondo de su ser mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sintiendo un par de brazos sosteniéndolo mientras la cama descendía para dejarlo en una posición más cómoda.

Abrió los ojos sin ser consciente del momento en que estos se habían cerrado y lo que descubrió lo dejó paralizado, ahí frente a él estaban sus ex compañeros de la Generación de los milagros acompañados por la estrella de Seirin y el capitán de su nuevo equipo, medio asomado en la puerta lograba ver la espalda del que sabía compañero de Midorima, por si fuera poco para aumentar su estado de estupefacción por verlos a todos reunidos la apariencia de cada uno dejaba enormes dudas en su mente.

Golpes, raspones, algunas manchas de sangre y gran parte de sus prendas rasgadas, el aspecto que tenían no pudo más que preocuparlo ¿acaso esos sujetos no habían tenido suficiente con él y habían ido tras sus amigos?, la angustia cubrió sus facciones y entendió que su aspecto debía ser realmente malo al ver la reacción del resto.

-¿Kise-kun, te sientes mal?- preguntó Tetsuya inclinándose frente a él palpando su frente y examinando minuciosamente su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta

-Seguro fueron todos sus gritos, les dije que debíamos entrar en silencio-recriminó esta vez Shintaro acomodando con sus dedos vendados las lentes en gesto pensativo

-No podíamos entrar de otra forma joder! Que esas enfermeras están locas!- la voz de Aomine se escuchó seguida de un leve gruñido y el sonido áspero de su cuerpo al dejarse caer en el pequeño sillón de visita junto a la ventana

-Dejen de hablar, si nos descubren estamos jodidos, ya tuvimos demasiada suerte con la ayuda de las entrenadoras

¿Ayuda?, las palabras de Kagami ganaron su atención, carraspeó ligeramente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué….?-frunció el ceño al descubrir lo difícil que le resultaba hablar

-Momoi-san y Riko-san nos ayudaron a escapar de la policía-explico el más chico aunque igual no entendía mucho- aunque los chicos no tuvieron tanta suerte

-¿Suerte? Ellos se ofrecieron, es lo menos que podían hacer, tratar de entrar todos si habría sido imposible

No fue necesario preguntar más, tras la declaración de Akashi le siguió lo que supo era recopilación de los hechos anteriores, Kise había sido atacado apenas la noche anterior a unas cuadras del instituto, Kasamatsu había vuelto imaginando que el otro seguiría en el gimnasio y para su suerte lo había encontrado mientras aquellos sujetos lo atacaban, lógicamente no había tardado en reaccionar y el destino le había acercado un par de oficiales que revisaban la zona, al instante los maleantes huyeron dejándolo a su suerte.

Su sempai lo había acompañado en la ambulancia y llevado al hospital, apenas supo lo subieron a piso salió hecho una fiera en busca de todo conocido del rubio para hacerle justicia, el resultado…un grupo de jugadores de baloncesto enfrentando a media noche a los infelices que habían lastimado a su amigo lo que naturalmente había terminado como una gran riña callejera, policías persiguiendo a todo aquel que seguía en pie y a prácticamente con todos los equipos en la comisaría esperando cubrieran su fianza, si ellos estaban ahí con él era porque el resto los consideraban los adecuados para ir a ver su estado, para acompañarlo y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

La habitación se llenó de bromas y anécdotas ocurridas durante la pelea, risas y muestras presuntuosas de sus heridas de guerra, vio a Kuroko sentado a su lado sujetando con ligereza su mano y a Yukio de pie al lado contrario posando su propia mano en su hombro, sus gestos eran felices, aliviados, sonrientes, Atsushi reía picando la bandeja de comida en la entrada que apenas notaba estaba ahí y Aomine parecía competir con Kagami sobre quien tenía el chichón más grande en la cabeza, una gran tranquilidad llenó su pecho y ese sentimiento cálido que creyó perdido hacía años inundo su ser entero, un par de dedos se deslizaron frente a él acariciando con suavidad su mejilla y retirando lagrimas que no sabía había empezado a derramar.

-¿Está todo bien Kise-kun?

Las miradas se posaron sobre él, imaginó que el dolor de su espalda siendo resultado de alguna patada de su capitán, pensó en el dolor de su brazo siendo consecuencia de algún reñido choque con el de Daiki en algún encuentro al borde de la canasta, creyó el malestar de su pierna el peso extra al coger en brazos a Kuroko contra su voluntad, sonrió, no importaba el dolor o la estúpida idea de sentirse solo porque ahora sabía que ellos, aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos siempre estarían ahí con él.

.

.

.

FIN

::KnB::

Awwwwww termine! TTwTT la verdad es que (como siempre) siento ke algo le faltó al final per era una idea que tenía en la cabeza y necesitaba sacar =w=, honestamente se veía mejor en mi cabeza y rodando como peli jejeje lastima ke dibujar no me es tan rápido como escribir u.u pero en fin, espero les haya entretenido un pokito, no olviden dejarme su opinión :D


	2. Chapter 2

Pero qué demonios?!, pues si me dio por hacerle parte 2 XD es más que nada el otro lado de la moneda, o sea como paso todo del lado de la bola de amigos ;D… espero les guste…

.

.

.

**Pelea**

No podía creerlo, había buscado por todas partes, volteado su mochila y su maleta deportiva y nada, el maldito libro de matemáticas que necesitaba para el examen de mañana no aparecía, él era muy ordenado pero desde que su vida se había cruzado con la del estúpido de Kise ese desorden se le había pegado un poco –claro que era más fácil echar la culpa al rubio que admitir un descuido- sin más y completamente derrotado decidió volver en sus pasos de ese día, salió de su casa a la que prácticamente acababa de llegar con dirección al instituto.

Estaba seguro que no estaba en su pupitre en el salón de clases, recordaba haber echado un último vistazo antes de salir con Ryota camino a la práctica de esa tarde, tampoco lo había dejado en el gimnasio, normalmente las cosas de estudio quedaban aparte así que por eliminación dedujo que el desgraciado libro estaba en su locker o sobre la banca de los vestidores, maldito el momento en que salió corriendo furioso después de que Kise lo molestara con sus notas, era una broma y lo sabía pero él no era perfecto como su compañero él realmente odiaba las matemáticas y sabía que si no aprobaba su estadía con el equipo se vería afectada.

Esa misma tarde le había recomendado (ordenado) al ex miembro de la Generación delos Milagros que no se quedara tan tarde practicando, odiaba llegar al día siguiente y ver balones botados en la cancha pero en estos momentos esperaba encontrarlo ahí al menos así podía gritarle para sacar su frustración, siguió caminando viendo como a sus pasos la noche caía y las farolas de las calles se encendían una a una, el transito disminuía y los pocos transeúntes apresuraban el paso para llegar a sus destinos.

Al estar a unas cuadras se decidió por cortar camino a través del parque, un sitio arbolado con juegos y canchas que normalmente servía de punto de reunión después de clases, estaba cerca del colegio y a medio camino de la zona comercial, pensó en pasar a las canchas y con suerte vería algún juego callejero, siempre solían animarlo y darle algunas ideas para su propio equipo, estaba por salir del camino adoquinado cuando una serie de gritos y ruidos tras un pequeño montículo de césped lo alertaron.

Caminó un par de pasos curioso y al mismo tiempo inquieto, de primera mano parecía una riña, un golpe hueco llegó a sus oídos y un quejido ahogado ganó un silencio momentáneo, para cuando logró divisar al numeroso grupo las risas se soltaron y los sujetos se aglomeraron pateando y golpeando lo que supuso era su víctima, algunos se veían heridos por lo que supuso esta había dado lucha, no era de meterse en problemas ajenos y estaba por dar media vuelta lamentando la suerte de aquel pobre desdichado cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, la rabia lo invadió tan rápido que sus puños se cerraron y su cuerpo tembló ante la furia contenida, el cabello rubio manchado de sangre, el bolso tirado en el suelo dejando ver una toalla y unos zapatos deportivos a medio salir, la espalda cubierta con aquel uniforme hecho girones marcada por el número siete, el siete de la suerte, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no usara el uniforme en las practicas?

Sus pasos firmes y nublados por la ira se dirigieron a aquel conjunto de agresores, eran muchos y lo sabía pero diablos! ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo bastardos de mierda?!

Los sujetos voltearon confusos soltándose a reír al verlo sin detener en ningún momento los golpes, Kasamatsu ignoró todo, su atención se centró en el cuerpo de su amigo tendido e inconsciente en el suelo, le preocupó ese hecho, de haber estado despierto no habría dudado en volverse y gritarle que se largara pero no, solo estaba ahí tirado y sangrando.

Estaba a un par de pasos, tan solo unos metros lo separaban de su objetivo, estaba completamente preparado para lo que viniera hasta que escuchó un par de pisadas apresuradas a su espalda, se volvió alerta pensando que lo atacarían por detrás pero lo que se encontró fue la luz de un par de linternas dándole directo en la cara, levantó el brazo cubriéndose instintivamente y la voz a orden de lo que supo (dada la claridad de sus palabras) eran policías le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

-Alto ahí!

Simples palabras de rutina que parecieron activar la huida de sus ahora enemigos, su reacción fue lenta, se volvió al escuchar el escape y los vio correr, tan rápido como lo hizo se giró de nuevo a los oficiales cuando ya uno iba tras el grupo y el otro se acercaba a él, y por último y como reaccionando al verdadero problema su vista se enfocó en su compañero aun en el suelo.

-Hey muchacho ¿estás bien?

La pregunta lo descolocó, por un momento pensó lo relacionarían con los agresores pero el uniformado se acercó a él sujetándolo por lo hombros y examinándolo detenidamente como en busca de alguna herida, ¿Qué acaso no veía a Kise en el suelo?, en un gesto un tanto agresivo se soltó del agarre del mayor y corrió las zancadas que lo separaban del rubio inclinándose de inmediato para ver su estado.

-Kise! Oe! Maldito idiota despierta!- le gritó estresado contrariamente a sus movimientos suaves al girarlo, apoyó su cabeza sobre su antebrazo dándole apoyo notando al instante los golpes y la sangre cubriendo sus facciones.

-¿Es tu amigo?

La voz del policía lo volvió a la realidad y algo molesto por lo estúpido de la pregunta asintió, el sonido de la radio del agente le indicó que una ambulancia estaba por llegar e ignorando las indicaciones de este por no mover mucho al herido se encargó de revisar su estado lo más que su inexperiencia le permitía.

Las brillantes luces rojas se colaron entre las rejas metálicas y los troncos de los árboles, al instante un par de paramédicos se acercaron rodando una camilla, uno de ellos le sonrió y le pidió amablemente se hiciera a un lado para permitirle hacer su trabajo, no se negó después de todo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-E-estará bien ¿verdad?- preguntó maldiciéndose al instante por el tartamudeo angustiado que salió de sus labios, el mismo hombre volvió a sonreírle, prácticamente a diario trataba casos así y entendía la su preocupación.

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital tiene algunas fracturas y el golpe en su cabeza necesita suturas, no te preocupes sabemos lo que hacemos.

Sin negar su intranquilidad asintió viendo como acomodaban al Ryota en la camilla ahora con algunas agujas insertadas en sus brazos y algunas gasas cubriendo las heridas mientras se teñían de rojo.

-¿Sabes si tiene a quien llamar en caso de emergencia?- el moreno negó aturdido-necesito que alguien se haga responsable por su documentación

-Y-yo lo haré…su familia no está en la ciudad

Jamás se había montado a un ambulancia por lo que la primera imagen lo impresionó un poco, medicinas, gasas, aparatos que no sabía ni para que rayos servían y otros tantos que al conectarlos a su compañero de equipo comenzaban a sonar aturdiendo sus sentidos, uno de los médicos se subió al asiento del conductor y lo vio cruzar algunas palabras con el policía para después echar a andar, en la parte trasera Kise era minuciosamente examinado por el paramédico que desde inicio le había prestado atención, le vio medir su pulso y checar sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna de luz blanca, la sangre seguía saliendo humedeciendo cada vez más la delgada tela de gasa blanca y el solo observaba, nervioso, ansioso y sintiendo los movimientos del vehículo al recorrer la carretera.

-¿Tienes pulso firme?-escuchó preguntar al hombre que sonrió al ver su expresión confusa- ven acércate-el medico tomó su mano y lo plantó a la cabecera de la camilla-necesito que presiones la herida y mantengas despejada la zona- explicó haciendo hueco con sus dedos entre la maraña de cabello manchados de carmín- haré unas puntadas para cerrar ¿está bien?

Sin saber muy bien que decir el moreno se limitó a asentir siguiendo las indicaciones del mayor, a los pocos minutos ya no había tanta sangre y el hombre uniformado parecía más tranquilo, la ambulancia se detuvo abruptamente y las puertas traseras se abrieron dejando ver a otro grupo de doctores, Kasamatsu escuchó lo que le pareció el reporte del estado del rubio en palabras del auxiliar, la camilla bajó rodando hacía la entrada enmarcada por la palabra "urgencias" en letras mayúsculas y brillantes, entendía poco de lo que la gente a su alrededor decía captando cosas como "brazo y pierna rotos" o "contusión en el cráneo tratada…" "costilla rota presionando pulmón derecho" y "múltiples hematomas en torso y extremidades", sonaba grave, muy malo.

Un tanto tembloroso bajó de un salto de la camioneta siguiendo los pasos de los mayores pero al cruzar la gran puerta de cristal una mujer con cofia bloqueó su camino.

-Lo siento pero esta área es solo para personal

-Pero yo…es…él es…

-Ellos se encargarán de tu amigo, tú debes esperar ahí- señaló la enfermera una serie de sillas en el gran vestíbulo- yo te avisaré si sucede algo.

Y sin más se vio obligado a esperar, se dejó caer de golpe en el asiento completamente bloqueado ¿Qué hacer?, ¿volver a la escuela por su olvidado libro?, ¿contactar a la familia de Kise?, ¿avisar a su agencia? (dudaba mucho que pudiese trabajar en un buen tiempo), no, era obvio!, la imagen de los infelices huyendo se gravó en su memoria, la mayoría llevaban uniformes ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, sabía quiénes eran y los haría pagar pero- aunque odiara admitirlo- solo no podría hacer mucho.

Llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando el par de teléfonos celulares que guardaba, el suyo propio y el del rubio bastante golpeado en la pantalla y carcasa, tomó el ajeno y comenzó a pasar la lista de número recientes marcados, sonrió al ver el "cchí" al final de cada nombre, su atención se fijó en el que encabezaba la fila, debía hacerlo, tenían que saberlo, estaba por presionar el marcado cuando escuchó que las puertas del pasillo a la zona de atención se abrían de nuevo, el paramédico le llamó apenas lo ubicó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo está?

-Estará bien- el ojiazul suspiró aliviado-necesitara mucho reposo pero estará bien, acaban de subirlo a piso- el hombre palmeó su espalda y lo encaminó a la recepción mientras le tendía una papeleta con datos y el número de la habitación.

…

Miradas encontradas, respiraciones contenidas y el sonido lejano de una caja registradora rompiendo todo aquello.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!

Se escuchó a coro con tantas voces y tan sincronizadamente que pareció ensayado, era una coincidencia, una extraña y estúpida coincidencia, no siempre una visita casual a un acostumbrado restaurante de comida rápida se convierte en una reunión generacional de equipos de baloncesto, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, saludos y risas en menor medida, algunas discusiones y finalmente grupos mezclados comiendo sin dar mayor importancia a quien tenían a su lado.

-Kagami-kun deberías de quitar esa cara, da miedo

La voz calmada de Kuroko hizo bufar al nombrado que se apresuró a tragar de un mordisco su primera hamburguesa para responder.

-Disculpa pero no tengo otra cara- comentó sarcástico maldiciendo por lo bajo y sintiendo cada una de las miradas clavadas en el (aunque claro, era pura paranoia)- no entiendo que hacen aquí todos ellos

-Bueno estamos en un lugar público y cualquiera tiene derecho a comer aquí- habló esta vez la entrenadora analizando discretamente el estado de cada jugador ¿Qué? Si los tenía a todos ahí lo mínimo que podía hacer era aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Oe! Kuroko! Dame un poco de tu malteada

Daiki se levantó tosiendo levemente de la mesa de junto arrebatando el vaso el menor que con la misma inexpresividad de siempre se limitó a observarlo.

-Aomine-kun deberías comprar una si tienes sed- le "recriminó"

-No es sed, se me atoró un estúpido trozo de carne, toma

-Claro~ no vino el abusivo pero si el mono de Touhou

-¿Quieres problemas bakagami?!

-¿Contigo? cuando quieras!

-AGH! (2)

Como toda discusión potencial el freno llegó con un par de golpes a costilla por parte de la sombra que ignorando lo anterior continuó con su bebida.

-Por favor tengan compostura, no es lugar para pelear

-Kuroko-kun! Tu sí que sabes controlar a este par de mastodontes!

La voz cantarina de Takao llegó de golpe al oído del menor junto con el peso de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hey tú! Inútil deja en paz a Tetsu-kun-esta vez la pelirosa entrenadora de Touhou se aproximó empujando con fuerza el moreno para tomar su lugar ante el discreto desagrado de la sombra.

-Por favor Momoi-san…no respiro

La chica se separó ruborizada sonriendo mientras se hacía un lugar junto a su ex –compañero haciendo a un lado esta vez a Riko que ante la "agresión" no dudó en lanzarse al ataque aunque claro, tanto Hyuga como Kiyoshi se encargaron de detenerla, nada fuera de lo común, algunas retas se escuchaban entre las mesas y otras platicas comunes entre miembros que extrañamente convivían como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, no todos los días se veía a un Koganie compartiendo alimento con un apenado Sakurai como infantes del jardín de niños.

Entre el tumulto un timbre de teléfono se dejó escuchar, Satsuki aun sonriente y burlona sacó el aparato de su bolso respondiendo la llamada, frente a ella los gritos y risas aumentaban y se separó un par de pasos para escuchar la lejana voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Si?...¿Kise-kun eres tú?! Lo sabía! Tarde o temprano aceptarías mi invitación y…

Las preguntas se detuvieron de golpe y confundida escuchó lo que le decían, poco a poco sus facciones pasaron de la alegría a la incertidumbre y después a un miedo profundo, en un gesto inconsciente llevo su mano a su boca tapando el gemido preocupado que se disponía a salir.

-P-pero…¿estás seguro?...¿cómo…?...¿pero él…?

Su voz atropellada e inconscientemente cada vez más alta fue llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca de ella, una sombra se cruzó en su mirada perdida y aun escuchando por la bocina levanto sus pupilas encontrando a Daiki ceñudo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el moreno al ver la expresión de la chica, pocas veces se mostraba tan asustada, su rostro lucía pálido y sus manos temblaban.- ¿Satsuki...?-insistió molesto

-Kise-kun…-murmuró aun sin creérselo-está en el hospital…

Ante la declaración el más alto le arrebató el teléfono al tiempo que el resto de los jugadores preguntaban y gritaban confundidos y preocupados.

-¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de ese idiota?...¿cómo que lo atacaron?!¿quién fue el desgraciado que….?...vamos para allá…no! Mierda dime en donde estas!...está bien…rayos!...estamos en el restaurante del centro, si el de comida rápida, bien…será mejor que no tardes

Aomine aventó el móvil furioso comenzando a caminar en círculos pero Akashi lo frenó en seco, sus miradas se cruzaron y tras unos segundos el moreno se permitió suspirar con hartazgo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el más bajo, Daiki miró a todos atentos a sus palabras, Momoi lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos medio abrazada a Kuroko y lo jugadores, amigos y rivales, mostraban furia ante las pocas palabras que había pronunciado.

-Era el capitán de Kaijou, está en el hospital con Kise, al parecer una bola de idiotas lo atacaron saliendo del gimnasio y él lo encontró…-rascó su nuca con frustración gruñendo al aire- dice que la policía los siguió pero no los atraparon

-¿Por qué alguien lastimaría a Kise-kun?-cuestionó angustiada la pelirosa

-Razones sobran - se escuchó la voz de Midorima junto a uno de los ventanales- pero eso no lo justifica

El rechinido de una silla al ser movida de improviso ensordeció el lugar, la atención se fijó en el cuerpo más grande, Atsushi se mantenía con la mirada baja de pie en su sitio, sin mediar palabra y con pasos firmes se encaminó a la salida siendo automáticamente frenado por su equipo que gritaba y manoteaba tratando de detener su andar.

-Atsushi detente!

El autoritario mandato por parte de su ex –capitán logró frenarlo, su vista se alzó y sus largos cabellos dejaron libre su rostro, molesto, iracundo, con un casi instinto asesino que solo dejaba ver en la cancha.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados- declaró dispuesto a seguir sus pasos

-No pienso detenerte, pero es obvio que no irás solo

Las dos únicas mujeres presentes parecían no entender lo que sucedía, algunos miembros de cada equipo se preparaban para salir, cargando sus cosas y pagando la cuenta de su consumo, el movimiento volvió pero algo caótico cuando a los pocos minutos todos se encontraban a las afueras del establecimiento.

-¿Y bien…por dónde empezamos?-Kagami pregunto sonriente tronando sus dedos.

-¿Empezar que?...¿de qué hablan? Tenemos que ir al hospital

Hyuga suspiró al lado de Riko palmeando su hombro al escuchar la pregunta

-Es claro que iremos pero hay una cosa que debemos hacer antes apenas llegue Kasamatsu

Ambas entrenadoras se miraron curiosas para abrir los ojos con sorpresa segundos después.

-¿Están locos?! Bola de idiotas!Sé cómo se sienten pero no pueden ir y…y…hacer lo que quieren hacer!

-Si! La chica tabla tiene razón!- gruñido por parte de Aida- puede ser peligroso!

Los chicos las miraron serios, decididos, era obvio no podrían detenerlos, al final de calle vieron llegar Yukio corriendo seguido de su propio equipo, se detuvieron jadeantes a unos pasos, Riko y Momoi se miraron y soltando un gruñido infantil asintieron listas para lo que se viniera aunque no contaban con las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Será mejor que ustedes se adelanten a la clínica, nosotros las alcanzaremos allá

-Sí, volveremos pronto y…

Las palabras de Kiyoshi y Daiki se vieron frenadas abruptamente por las féminas que con odio contenido y emanando esa aura de superioridad que sacaban en cada juego lograron intimidar a todos los presentes.

-¿Y dejar que una bola de incompetentes como ustedes actúen sin un plan?- se burló la morena

-Mira que querer dejarnos fuera- le siguió la menor*

-Si fallan su entrenamiento de la próxima semana será diez veces mayor!

No necesitaron más, las gotas de sudor corriendo cada frente, el escalofrío en cada columna fueron suficientes para dar luz verde a la acción.

…

Ha~ ¿Cómo habían acabado en aquello?, si un par de horas atrás alguien les hubiera dicho que terminarían así ninguno lo hubiera creído, vale que era una batalla y vale, todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí y ok, la camaradería surgida de todo aquello era tan épica que todos estaban seguros fortalecería sus lazos como contrincantes de cancha pero si alguien pudiese ver de lejos semejante espectáculo seguro soltaba a reír un par de veces.

Kasamatsu había sido muy claro, se habían metido con su jugador estrella y amigo (aunque negara abiertamente este último término), sabía quiénes habían sido, el mismo Kise le había comentado tiempo atrás de aquel "amistoso" encuentro en las canchas del parque que había tenido contra los jugadores de Meijou*completamente emocionado por haber formado-aunque fuera por poco tiempo- equipo nuevamente con "Kuroko-cchi" y por primera vez con "Kagami-cchi", los sujetos eran unos perdedores abusivos que solo se sentían grandes contra el más débil e incluso supo de su encuentro durante las eliminatorias en el torneo pasado, Seirin los había hecho pedazos en los primeros minutos del partido.

Apenas habían echado a correr Yukio había identificado el escudo y número del equipo en sus chaquetas y los había visto un par de veces cerca de las líneas férreas, un edificio abandonado saliendo de la aglomeración de la gran urbe que algunas pandillas solían tomar como escondite o punto de reunión, de ir tras ellos no encontrarían a los cinco jugadores que formaban la base titular de un equipo, esperaba decenas de maleantes y mal vividos con nada mejor que hacer que aprovecharse de otros, era un lugar apartado, desgastado y peligroso si consideraban lo arruinado de la arquitectura y las plantas que como placa cubrían los muros y trabes de acero que se asomaban entre los restos de concreto, en pocas palabras, un completo y absoluto campo de batalla.

Habían llegado "heroicamente" montados en bicicletas y la ya muy usada carreta que Takao era obligado a halar cada día, unos pedaleando y otros montados en los diablitos* de las ruedas traseras, como predijeron el lugar pintaba desierto hasta que una irregular luz a espaldas de la construcción les hizo saber la ubicación del enemigo; el plan era simple, acercarse con cautela divididos en grupos que les permitieran rodearlos, un par de ellos se acercarían en plan de negociadores dando el tiempo justo para el gran ataque y… todo habría salido de maravilla de no ser por la inesperada aparición de Kuroko en medio del grupo de agresores.

Kagami se golpeó la frente completamente indignado Kuroko había hecho exactamente lo mismo que la última vez!, estaba por salir a cubrir su espalda cuando la mano de Hyuga en su hombro lo detuvo, con un cabeceo le hizo ver como el equipo de Aomine se acercaba sin ser vistos y como el resto rodeaban la zona utilizando como distracción el inesperado acto de la sombra.

-Hey~ yo conozco a este niño!- gritó sonriente uno de los sujetos- es el mocoso que estaba con el inútil rubio!

-Woooo así que viene a recibir la parte que su amigo no aguantó- se mofó otro acercándose prepotente hasta estar frente a frente con el peli azul- ¿quieres jugar niño?

Cualquiera esperaría palabras razonables por parte del más chico, sus compañeros podían prácticamente escuchar el monologo cargado de frases justas y certeras, atinadas, su suave voz siempre transmitiendo confianza y logrando hacer entrar en razón a quien la escuchaba, sus inteligentes y tajantes comentarios que siempre lograban una respuesta casi inmediata; en la aniñada mente de Murasakibara y la siempre optimista y alegre de Koganei el enemigo se arrepentía dramáticamente rogando perdón a los pies de Tetsuya que cual salvador palmeaba sus cabezas invitando al resto a unirse a la pacifica resolución, en definitiva el derechazo que el pequeño había lanzado directo a la quijada del que segundos atrás lo sujetaba bruscamente de la polera y que ahora caía en cámara lenta ante la atónita mirada de los presentes y ocultos….nadie los esperaba.

El caos se desató inmediatamente, el segundo cerca al peli azul se abalanzó sobre él al ver el golpe dado al que parecía su líder, levantó el puño con impulso y estando a centímetros de impactar con el menor una fuerza "extraña" deteniéndolo lo hizo virar confuso solo para encontrar a Daiki sonriendo mientras sostenía con brusquedad su brazo evitando su objetivo.

-Gracias por darme un motivo más idiota…- comentó con un verdadero tono sádico el moreno mientras halaba al otro arrojándolo lejos de su ex-compañero

-Eso no era necesario Aomine-kun

El mayor gruño arrugando la frente al tiempo que ambos escuchaban los gritos y golpes a su alrededor, suspiró pasando rudamente su mano por los cabellos del más chico logrando sacarle un puchero molesto.

-Tampoco era necesario lo que tu hiciste pero ya que, al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿no?

Aomine dobló las mangas de su sudadera y torció el cuello dejando escuchar un crujido, su mirada se cruzó con la de Kuroko y le sonrió para girarse y correr contra un sujeto enorme que le daba batalla a Kagami, Tetsu lo vio arrojarse a la espalda del maleante logrando liberar a su nueva luz y dándole la oportunidad de volver y contraatacar, sus labios se curvaron y siguiendo los pasos del moreno se unió a la batalla, aunque claro, su punto fuerte era pasar desapercibido.

Debían estar agradecidos por lo aislado del lugar, había mas ruido que en medio de un partido final, incluso escuchaban porras y gritos de aliento (ordenes mal disimuladas) de ambas entrenadoras, lo esperaban pero en verdad les tomó por sorpresa que salieran tantos tipos del edificio como si la construcción los vomitara; Kagami golpeaba a diestra y siniestra tomando como apoyo la espalda de su contraparte de Touou que de igual modo atacaba sabiendo que el pelirrojo se encargaría de lo que estaba tras él, visto desde otro ángulo un perfecto equipo a puño limpio.

Otros no dejaban muy claro su "técnica" e incluso ganaba una que otra mirada divertida, Atsushi sostenía la cabeza de uno de los contrarios con el brazo estirado evitando que (literalmente hablando) lo manotazos lanzados lo alcanzaran mientras degustaba una golosina entretenido con el movimiento bajo su mano- el infeliz parecía una hormiguita, realmente gracioso- estaba por pedirle amablemente que se rindiera cuando un pequeño empujón a su costado por parte de Takao que enfrentaba a dos tipos más logró sacarlo de equilibrio, su dulce cayó al suelo y el apocalipsis se desató.

-No! Espera Mura-chan!no fui yo!- gritaba desesperado el moreno ahora intentando ocultarse tras los dos desgraciados que temblaban de miedo ante la imponente figura del peli morado- fueron ellos! Son dos contra uno y no es justo!

El mayor crujió sus dedos mirando de reojo su pobre, pobre caramelo…

-Voy a aplastarlos…-estiró su brazo con la palma abierta, su sombra cubrió al trio y los gritos resaltaron entre el barullo.

-¿No deberías de ayudar a Takao-kun?

La repentina voz de Kuroko hizo saltar en su sitio a Midorima que trepado en la sobresaliente estructura metálica del edificio lanzaba certeramente rocas cual francotirador, el de anteojos carraspeo disimuladamente.

-No es mi amigo es solo un compañero de equipo y no es mi obligación sacarlo de los problemas en donde se mete por idiota- contestó prepotente mirando de reojo a su ex –compañero, el menor lucia sucio y con algunos golpes- no me digas que ya te has cansado

-No, uno de esos sujetos me levantó y arrojó hasta aquí

El mayor abrió los ojos incrédulo, estaban a unos cuatro metros sobre el resto, vio a Tetsu palmear su ropa en un intento de quitar la mugre, cruzaron miradas y el menor se inclinó de nuevo saltando al vacío, un nuevo grito del Kuzanari se escuchó y a lo lejos vio a Murasakibara acercarse amenazadoramente a él dejando atrás a los tres inconscientes contrincantes, suspiró nuevamente tomando una piedra pequeña, la trayectoria la llevó justo sobre la cabeza purpura y el más alto se volvió sobando entre sus cabellos.

-Tu enemigo está allá!- le gritó señalando otro grupo en encuentro a sus espaldas, Atsushi asintió desviando su atención de Takao.

El moreno siguió su voz encarándolo y agitó la mano sonriente y agradecido, estaba por tomar otra roca mucho, MUCHO más grande para arrojarla sobre el cuando un repentino movimiento lo sacudió obligándolo a sujetarse de la columna caída que le servía de apoyo, agachó la mirada encontrando a cuatro sujetos empujando la ya de por si malgastada estructura, estaban por derribarlo y todo por haber llamado la atención, se golpeó mentalmente listo para aprovechar los segundos que le quedaban y pensar en una estrategia, no fue necesario.

Una enorme cantidad de cajas viejas y trozos de madera volaron a su costado, todo caía como avalancha a unos centímetros de él alejando a los de abajo, cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos sintiendo las astillas volar en su dirección, tan pronto el movimiento cesó sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Tepei le sonreía acompañado de Kasamatsu y Mitobe que silencioso como siempre señalaba la bodega llena de basura y material viejo de embalaje.

-Estar aquí ya no es seguro- comentó el castaño- y parece que allá abajo necesitan ayuda- señaló, Shintarou odiaba ensuciarse las manos y un ataque a distancia siempre era mejor pero esta vez no había opción, asintió y de un salto siguió a los otros de vuelta a la carga.

Akashi estaba complacido, completamente conforme con lo que veía, su simple presencia había sido suficiente para mantenerse al margen (aunque esas tijeras que sostenía abriendo y cerrando como si se tratasen de un juguete tenían algo que ver), no era el mismo campo pero el asunto le servía para ver el rendimiento de cada uno los jugadores –los que no lo fueran simplemente le venían valiendo menos que nada- una sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver al pequeño peliazul montado en la espalda del más alto de los maleantes mientras Taiga intentaba golpearlo mientras gritaba a Kuroko que no lo soltara, a unos metros los novatos de Seirin intentaban detener a otro que con esfuerzo caminaba con intenciones de hacerle frente a su capitán quien al mismo tiempo mantenía contra el suelo al primero que se había atrevido a hablar apenas llegaron, un completo espectáculo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para no mover un dedo?! Maldito enano!

La frase agresiva a su lado lo distrajo de su entretenimiento, un tipo mal vestido y sucio lo retaba mirándolo desde arriba, no se movió, no valía la pena, un puño se levantó con intención de dañarlo pero usando el mango de las tijeras detuvo su avance, el sujeto lo observó asustado viendo su muñeca rodeada por las filosas hojas a milímetros de cerrarse, retrocedió aterrorizado cayendo de culo en el pasto.

-¿Decías?- preguntó firme el pelirrojo, al no recibir respuesta cruzó de nueva cuenta sus brazos y continuó observando, cielos en verdad que había personas que no conocían su lugar.

Los minutos pasaban y entre cuerpos sudorosos y golpeados, respiraciones agitadas y mil y un groserías soltadas al aire la cantidad de "jugadores" en pie comenzó a decrecer, algunos amigos, la mayoría en el suelo enemigos, estaban por ganar solo los más grandes y uno que otro persistente quedaban en pie, entonces ocurrió, lo impensable y contradictoriamente esperado, lo absurdo y estúpidamente previsto por todos (aunque negado ante la simplicidad e idiotez pura del acto) pero ahí estaba, el grito agudo rompiendo el escándalo de la pelea, las miradas dirigidas al extremo del terreno, los movimientos frenados ante la imagen de las dos únicas mujeres de grupo retenidas y amenazadas por un par de infelices que a pesar de los golpes habían logrado volverse en pie.

-Ya fue suficiente bastardos!- gritó prepotente el que bloqueaba a la peli rosa- un movimiento más y estas perras lo pagarán!

Las sorpresas parecían estar a la orden del día (noche, si se consideraba la hora claro está), honestamente más de uno había pensado la posibilidad de un ataque tan bajo como el de maniatar a sus compañeras y más de uno había pensado que en cuanto ocurriera (porque era obvio que pasaría con tales enemigos) en arrancarles la cabeza si se atrevían a tocar un solo cabello de sus entrenadoras, pero al igual que con Kuroko no pudieron más que abrir los ojos como platos y temer no solo por la vida de los desgraciados si no por la suya propia.

Riko había bufado con molestia ante el repentino ataque, lo cierto es que su concentración en los movimientos de cada uno de sus compañeros la había distraído lo suficiente como para notar al maleante a sus espaldas, el grito soltado por su homóloga la había hecho consciente del acto y las palabras de amenaza que soltó uno de ellos la había llenado de indignación y molestia ¿acaso la creían tan inútil como para servirles de carnada?, su pie se había movido con destreza golpeado con el talón la entrepierna del que la sujetaba, se había girado con velocidad apenas le sintió aflojar el agarre y se apresuró a sujetar su cabeza inclinada hacia el frente para clavarle un certero rodillazo en pleno rostro, el otro sujeto un poco más grande y torpe ( a sus ojos "mientras más grande más fuerte cae") aunque sorprendido fortaleció el brusco abrazo hacia Momoi aunque poco duró cuando esta se obligó a agacharse ante la muda idea de la castaña, el tipo falseó ante el tirón dando tiempo suficiente a Aida para meterle el pie e impactar su puño en medio de sus ojos.

Ambos yacían en el suelo inconscientes, las miradas dirigidas a ambas chicas y la creciente y cada vez más perceptible sirena de policía aproximándose a la zona, cual interruptor el sonido activó la alerta y apresurándose a acabar con el resto los jugadores reiniciaron el encuentro, gritos de huida, cuerpos arrastrándose, equipos dispersos corriendo entre los árboles.

Akashi dirigía a uno de los grupos viendo a lo lejos a algunos heridos de cada equipo, los novatos no podían salir ilesos y algunos superiores igual no se habían salvado cubriendo lo espalda de sus pobres kouhai*, la policía les pisaba los talones y aunque el primer golpe no lo habían dado ellos sabían que habían seguido juego y merecían –de menos- unas horas de detención pero apenas terminaban la primera parte de todo, debían volver al hospital y asegurarse (valga del delirio de persecución poco infundado tras la paliza) que ninguno de los delincuentes buscaría revancha con su amigo.

Amigo…el término podía parecer absurdo e incluso falso pero habiendo sido compañeros y rivales ese sentimiento de familiaridad y lealtad rayando en la inquebrantable amistad se daba tan naturalmente que ninguno (por muy poco que hubiera tratado al rubio) podía dejarlo de lado, incluso aquellos que solo habían observado cada juego desde la banca o los que conocían al jugador copia tan solo de revistas de moda de chicas y de vista lejana en cada competencia.

Riko y Satsuki habían jalado a algunos "elegidos" literalmente a golpes incitándolos a tomar otro camino, Hyuga y Tepei le habían sonreído a Kagami y a Kuroko sabiéndose carnada para que el grupo pudiese seguir con el plan, Sakurai había pedido perdón completamente apenado al dar un leve empujón a Aomine forzándolo a seguir a su antiguo equipo, Atsushi había pasado de los gestos discretos de sus compañeros sabiendo que su sitio era junto al pelirrojo cabeza de la tropa y Takao empujaba sonriente a Midorima negado a abandonarlo y consiente de la resignación del resto de Suutoku mientras Kasamatsu les seguía convencido de que si alguno se atrevía a negarse terminaría como los perdedores que el mismo se había cargado segundos atrás.

El grupo se dividió y siendo el último en fila Tetsu pudo ver como sus compañeros eran detenidos, algunos tranquilos dejándose hacer con las manos en alto, otros fingiendo renuencia mientras eran arrojados al suelo por uniformados (siempre había que darle dramatismo al asunto), ya tendrían tiempo de recompensarlos.

…

Entrar al hospital había sido un reto, el que llegaran todos exigiendo acaloradamente el acceso había sido más que un impedimento aunque claro ¿Quién podía oponerse a los infalibles métodos del entonces líder?, una mirada afilada, descuido del personal y una escabullida de su sombra para abrirles camino había sido más que suficiente para darles tiempo en lo que la seguridad se enterara de su desliz y se diera tarea de sacarlos a patadas, Tetsu había abierto la puerta de la habitación rápidamente haciendo paso al resto, con todo y el silencio del pasillo sus estrepitosos movimientos parecían no haber sido detectados, chistidos de silencio y algunos golpes (ahora en tono juguetón) entre ellos habían calmado un poco los ánimos hasta que una fuerte tos acompañada de jadeos los sacó de burbuja de película de acción.

-Kuroko sirve un poco de agua- Akashi tomó las riendas de inmediato acercándose a la cama donde el herido despertaba tras tanto jaleo y golpeaba levemente su espalda en un intento de ayudarlo a recuperar el aire.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre poner tan alto esto? ¿Qué clase de servicio da este hospital?- Kise mantenía los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo mientras Yukio se acercó a liberar la pequeña polea que mantenía en alto su pierna rota, un ligero suspiro salió de entre sus labios.

Tetsu se acercó y tomando asiento junto al rubio le acercó el vaso de agua asegurándose de que lo bebiera lentamente, pasó el último trago y sus ojos se abrieron lánguidamente mientras sentía las mismas manos que antes lo palmeaban empujándolo levemente hasta quedar recostado.

-Cielos, en verdad que daré muy malas referencias de este hospital- comentó Takao desde la puerta sonriendo burlonamente- miren que dejar al rubito solo y en semejantes condiciones

-Supongo que está así por alguna razón- intentó mediar el más pequeño- pero tienes razón- un ligero temblor bajó su mano posada en la de su amigo ganó su atención-¿Kise-kun, te sientes mal?- preguntó inclinándose frente a él palpando su frente y examinando minuciosamente su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta

-Seguro fueron todos sus gritos, les dije que debíamos entrar en silencio-recriminó esta vez Shintaro acomodando con sus dedos vendados las lentes en gesto pensativo

-No podíamos entrar de otra forma joder! Que esas enfermeras están locas!- la voz de Aomine se escuchó seguida de un leve gruñido y el sonido áspero de su cuerpo al dejarse caer en el pequeño sillón de visita junto a la ventana

-Dejen de hablar, si nos descubren estamos jodidos, ya tuvimos demasiada suerte con la ayuda de las entrenadoras

La plática se tornaba jocosa, común entre falsos reclamos con rostros sonrientes y medias quejas a chiste, un ligero carraspeo obtuvo el silencio de todos, estaba con la adrenalina a tope pero aún conscientes de a lo que iban

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué….?-vieron a Ryota fruncir el ceño con incomodidad

-Momoi-san y Riko-san nos ayudaron a escapar de la policía-explico el peliazul aunque el otro no cambió su expresión- aunque los chicos no tuvieron tanta suerte

-¿Suerte? Ellos se ofrecieron, es lo menos que podían hacer, tratar de entrar todos si habría sido imposible

De vuelta las voces subieron de tono y el recuento de lo ocurrido momentos atrás salió a flote con emoción cual guión de película, Kasamatsu reclamaba que de no ser por él nadie hubiese tenido la "diversión" que todos alegaban, Atsushi bostezó haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras buscaba comida con la mirada de un lado a otro encontrando la bandeja metálica junto a la puerta y las dos luces de su compañero peliazul competían cómicamente por cual chichón era más grande mientras meneaban la cabeza y se medio levantaban las poleras presumiendo cada moretón, sin importar si el volumen de sus voces los delataba cada uno hablaba y reía contento hasta que nuevamente la voz de Tetsu llamó la atención.

-¿Está todo bien Kise-kun?

Las miradas se posaron sobre él rubio, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y contradictoriamente adornado por su siempre impecable sonrisa, Yukio bufó con la misma mueca en sus labios llevando su mano entre los rubios cabellos, Kuroko apretó su mano con tranquilidad, unos dedos largos y morenos limpiaron el llanto y cada reclamo que esperó recibir se vio vuelto en muestras de apoyo.

-Todo bien….

.

.

.

FIN

::KnB::

* menor...bueno creo ke Momoi es menor ke Riko, dejemoslo asi xD

*Meijou: recuerdan aquel equipo loser de monilos que jugaron con kuroko, kise y kagami? bueno son ellos XD

*diablitos: bueno no se como se le llamen en otras partes pero aqui en México así les decimos a esos pedacitos de metal que salen de las ruedas traseras de las bicicletas y sirven para treparse jeje

Ahora si fin XD, la verdad que me he divertido escribiendo de Kuroko si vienen ideas espero volver a hacerlo ;D, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito jejej gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su súper opinión! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
